


A Moment in the Snow

by Gigapoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Fluff, Galra Keith, Kissing, M/M, Snow, cute boys playing in the snow what else can you expect from me tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigapoodle/pseuds/Gigapoodle
Summary: When the Castle of Lions lands on a planet with freshly fallen snow, Lance jumps on the opportunity to drag Keith out with him and relish every moment in the weird, white powder that falls from the atmosphere.Keith complains, but he sees just how happy Lance is playing in the stuff, and he knows he doesn't really mean it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kit-replica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kit-replica).



> Hello y'all! This is my present for @kit-replica on tumblr for the Klance Secret Santa. They wanted fluff and snow and all sorts of cool stuff and this is what I came up with!!! It's very wintery and festive and I hope you like it!!!!
> 
> And a happy holidays to everyone :)

The moment the castle docked on the white expanses of the new, impossibly habitable planet, Lance bounced off the bridge, running like a man starved of water.

And Keith should have expected this, really – anytime the sheltered prince ventured to a new planet, which was most planets past the Balmera, he leaped out of the castle without any inhibition, with gleaming eyes and newfound impertinence, leaving Keith to rescue him from the inevitable danger he found himself in.

Not that Keith minded it at all, really. He would never admit this to Lance, but something about his nativity warmed Keith, put a smile on his face when he thought no one was looking. Everything about him was so damn _cute_.  

“Keith! Keith! Look at this!” Lance fell to his knees and scooped the fresh powder into his hands, watching with wide eyes as it gently slipped back onto the ground, before grabbing some more and starting the process all over again.

With mild amusement, Keith watched, still halfway up the castle dock, cocking his hip in a know-it-all fashion. “I should have known you Alteans have never seen something as basic as _snow_ before.”

“Snow? Is that what it’s called?” Lance glanced up at Keith, his face softened with curious innocence. “It’s so weird. It’s cold and pretty, but if you crunch it up—“ he squeezed some of the snow in his palm—“it compacts! Like this!” Eagerly, he showed the ball of snow to Keith, almost vibrating in place from the excitement of his new discovery.

“Yeah, that’s called a _snowball_ ,” Keith sneered, fully playful, as an idea popped into his head. His feet strode down the rest of the metal bridge, landing just a few feet before Lance. “And you know what we do with snowballs?”

Keith bent down to scoop up some snow of his own, patting it down in his palms, while Lance quirked his head sideways, mouth slightly ajar. “Do you eat them?”

“No, you dummy. We do _this_.” Lance only briefly saw the glint of mischievousness in Keith’s yellow eye before he pounced, shoving the snow right into his face. At Lance’s indignant squawk, Keith only pressed forward, giggling savagely as Lance squirmed under him, hands weakly clawing at his face.

“Nggngh—Not----FAIR!” After a minute of struggle, Lance finally shoved the broader Galran off of him, scrambling away as quick as his thin legs could go. “This is _war_ , Keith! Mark my words, THIS IS WAR!” His palm gripped a bundle of snow and he threw it haphazardly in the direction of Keith, missing by a mile as the powder sprinkled down in between them.

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that to win this one, Your Royal Highness.” Keith bore his fangs at Keith, like an unspoken challenge, crouched low and ready to attack as he quickly prepared more snowballs in his hands. “If war is what you want, then war is what you’ll _get_.”

Lance squawked and ran away on scrawny legs. Keith pursued without hesitation, two snowballs ready in his clawed hands, catching up to the prince with ease. The first ball missed by just an each, Lance’s heightened sense of fear managing to duck out of the way just in time; but the second hit him square on the back, earning Keith another rewarding squawk. He laughed at the sight – a shivering, snow-covered Lance, wearing the biggest pouty face in the universe. It was enough to make him keel over in laughter, wiping tears away from his eyes-

“TAKE THIS!” An avalanche of snow fell onto Keith’s head, and he fell backward into the snow with a gasp. Before Keith could fully recover, Lance was scooping more snow on his body, packing it tight.

“Lance, what the hell are you doing?” Keith whined, trying to wiggle his arms out of the pile of snow on top of him.

“What do you think? I’m burying you in the snow!” Lance’s innocent laughter was warm and soothing, the occasional snort working its way into his fit of glee. “Just like we did on the beach when we buried you in the sand – only this time it’s COLDER! Haha _haaaa_!”

And God, Keith could feel the frostbite working its way at his fingertips, but Lance was just so _adorable_ , piling snow onto him like a manic child, unable to hold back his giggles whenever he saw the frown plastered on Keith’s snow-covered face. The joy that Lance radiated was enough to warm him up, just enough to make him bite the inside of his cheek and accept his punishment.

“Fine, but make it quick, it’s freezing out here and we’re getting a little too far from the castle.” In his peripheral, Keith could see the shell of the ship, blurred from fog and wind-dusted snow. They hadn’t been out here for long, but soon enough Allura would be looking for her brother, and Keith certainly didn’t want to be the one to lose Lance on a random planet far away from home.

Lance just giggled some more and continued to drop the snow on top of Keith’s body. Thank god he had bothered to put his armor on today – it was just thick enough to protect him from freezing to death. Slowly, the weight of the snow grew heavier and heavier, and soon enough Keith was sure he couldn’t move his arms, numbed from the cold and the weight. Despite Lance’s protests, he began fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Stay put! I just have one more thing to add!” Lance scolded him with a pointed finger to his lips before scurrying lower, messing with the snow in way that Keith couldn’t see. He began to lose feeling in his hands and he groaned, already regretting submitting himself to this torture.

“I swear to god Lance, if you don’t hurry this up, I’m gonna bury _you_ in snow-“

“Just a few more seconds!” The voice was high-pitched, followed immediately by a chuckle, and Lance’s head bobbed into Keith’s vision with a dangerous smirk. _Uh-oh_.

“Just hold still, I gotta get a picture of this,” Lance smirked, pulling out an electronic box from his pocket. His legs straightened and he held the device up his face, aiming it in the direction of the the resting bitch face in front of him.

“Hey! I didn’t say you could take a photo-“ Keith squirmed, fangs bared, thrashing his entombed arms desperately-

* _CLICK_ *

The flash blinded Keith for a moment, an unsettled growl escaping his lips, before he broke free from his confines, already aiming for the boy bent over in laughter. In mere seconds, he was tackled to the ground, screaming and giggling and weakly trying to shove Keith off of him. And just then, Keith got a brilliant idea, and he attacked, fingers spread-

“NONONONONO! NOT THAT!” Lance’s shoves became rougher, now terrified that Keith had pulled out his biggest weakness. “DON’T YOU DARE TICKLE ME! IHATEIHATEIHATE--- _NNNGGGHKKEEEEEITHNOOOOOOO—_ “

“That’s what you get for taking a picture!” His fingers tickled right under Lance’s armpits, cackling wildly as Lance flailed under him, taking swipes at Keith’s face and missing by a mile.

“STTTTOOOOP OH MY—I’M GONNA TELL ALLURA AND SHE’LL RIP YOUR HEADOFFOHMYGODSTOP-“

Finally, Keith conceded, letting go of the squirming boy and leaning back, arms crossed, smirk proudly displayed for Lance to see. Wrecked, sweaty, and covered in snow, Lance looked at him, breathing heavily and fully flushed red, and Keith felt his heart palpitate dangerously under his armor.

“You’re— _huff—_ the worst,” Lance panted, attempting one more swipe at Keith’s face before he let his arms go limp at his sides.

“Oh please.” Keith fell next to him, their bodies now parallel, staring up into the hazy, grey expanse that lined the atmosphere of this planet. With a content smile, he added; “If I really was the worst, you wouldn’t have dragged me out here to play in the snow with you.”

“Oh, _dragged_ , were you?” Lance turns to him, mirroring his smile, and shoved him lightly in the side, allowing his hand to linger there once Keith had recovered. “You didn’t seem to protest too much when I told you I wanted to come out here.”

“Hmmmmm, is that how it went?” Feigning ignorance, Keith tapped a pointer finger to his chin. “I can’t seem to remember all of a sudden. How unfortunate.”

A low whine pierced the air, but Keith didn’t seem to mind it. He could feel the hand still tentatively hovering around his waist, the thump of his rapid heart against his metal armor, the snow that trickled down gently onto the edges of his fur; and he felt at peace, a kind of peace that was slowly becoming more permanent to him, a kind that he had never had in his past life, and one that he was learning to care for more and more every day.

The snow continued to fall onto their still bodies, gentle and soft, long after they had arrived at the planet.

Keith wondered what he had done to deserve this.

 

\--

 

There was a tree, some distance away from the castle; it was tall and lumbering, almost taller than the castle itself, with droopy branches that hung over the ground like an angel kissing the snow, the branches stretching almost a mile wide. They lay undisturbed, the snow perfectly even across the branches, leaving a light dusting on the ground below, no noise or movement to disturb the serenity of the moment.

Somehow, Keith and Lance had found themselves laying under the tree, the only interruption in a white sea of snow. Lance lay there, arms behind his head, admiring the fragility of the branches hanging above them, while Keith spent his gaze on something more beautiful, more breathtaking than any tree in the universe.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Lance awed, reaching a hand up to the branches like a child reaching for heaven. “Altea was always so colorful and bright, but here….it’s all just white. I never expected one color to be so beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Keith murmured, only half listening, his focus solely on one object.

“Yeah. I mean, we had things fall from the sky all the time – I’m sure you’ve heard the stories from Coran, the annual Meteorite Bombardment Festival was always a blast – but nothing ever so….soft? Lacking in lethality?” Still in wonder, Lance pinches some of the snow between his fingers, turning to Keith with a soothing smile. “Your lack of amazement at this snow stuff makes me think you had it back on your home planet. And are you staring at me?”

Keith purrs, lazily sticking his tongue out. “Why would I ever stare at someone as ugly as you?” At Lance’s annoyed bristling, he flicks him on the forehead and laughs at how easy it is to rile up the prince. “And no, we didn’t have snow on the Galra home planet. But I’ve been around the universe enough to see it once or twice. It’s a pretty common thing, you know. I’m amazed that you’ve never seen it before.”

Something in Lance’s demeanor grows sullen, and he looks back at the sky with half-lidded eyes. “I mean, I haven’t really left Altea that much, you know,” he murmurs, almost embarrassed. “Dad didn’t trust me yet with diplomatic missions, so just stayed home and learned how to be a proper diplomat while he and Allura went off and explored the universe. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Altea is great, but….” His sentence lingers in the air and he chews his bottom lip.

“Hey….” Keith reaches his hand out for Lance’s, lightly brushing it, and when he doesn’t pull away, Keith grabs it firmly, leaning up on his other elbow so he can properly face Lance. “Exploring the universe isn’t all that it’s made out to be. Sometimes it’s nice just to have a home to return to. You can wander the galaxies for years and years….but it doesn’t mean anything if you don’t have anyone to share it with, or anywhere to return to.”

He tries to hide the sudden wave of regret that passes over him, but Lance is too perceptive, and reaches up for his cheek, ghosting it with his fingers. “You _do_ have a home, Keith,” he whispers, stroking the violet skin with the bad of his thumb. “I know you haven’t been with us for very long, but you know, we’ve all come to really care about you. I promise.”

Keith sighs, disbelieving, but still finds himself leaning into the palm on his cheek, closer to the boy next to him. “I’m a Galra, Lance. My people betrayed you, and declared war on the entire universe. They haven’t reached Altea yet, but Voltron’s disbanded, and they grow stronger every day….”

“Don’t talk like that.” There’s a fierceness in Lance’s eyes, highlighted by the blue swoops near the bridge of his nose, which takes Keith by surprise. “Dad’s trying to find a replacement Black Paladin. Our resistance is strong. We’ll be able to push Zarkon and his forces back. _And_ , we’re doing everything we can to rally the resistance. Aside from right now that is.” He giggles, stroking Keith’s cheek, and the tension falls off of his shoulders almost immediately.

“It doesn’t matter whether or not you’re Galra. You don’t agree with what Zarkon’s doing, right?” He pauses for a second, watches Keith’s eager nod, and smiles. “See? It’s fine. You’ve got a home with us now. _We’ve got you_.”

And _quiznak_ , Keith’s heart bangs against his armor, begging for sweet release from the overbearing love that this boy is giving to him on a silver platter. He flushes, his ears twitch, and his eyes widen, before he forces himself to turn away, a sense of guilt overcoming him once more.

“You’re dating a Galra,” he states, rather bluntly, staring hard at the undisturbed snow next to him. “Your people hate my kind. _You_ should hate my kind. The Galra have conquered so much of the universe already, and they won’t stop, and as much as I want to distance myself from them, Lance, I _am_ one of them, hell I can _feel_ Alfor’s stare at me whenever I get too talkative with you or Allura, how can you-“

“Shush.” A finger is placed against Keith’s lips, silencing him before he threatens to boil over. And of course, Lance looks so _serene_ about the entire situation, not a wrinkle of worry on any of his features, and it just makes Keith want to dig deeper into his hole of guilt.

“I don’t care what the rest of them think. I’ve seen you for who you really are, Keith. They’re angry at the Empire for what they’ve done, yeah, but you’re _nothing_ like them. You’re strong, fierce, willing to run away from your entire _family_ just because you don’t agree with what they’re doing, and you’re just…..you’re really something else, Keith.” He leans in, pressing his forehead against Keith’s, gripping his hand more firmly in his thin fingers. “I know that this whole ‘relationship’ thing is really new for both of us, but I really _like_ you, Keith. And that’s not going to go away just because Dad’s a little suspicious of you.”

Keith heaves, his bottom lip quivering, “But Lance-“

“Nuh-uh. No protests, _boyfriend_.” The word slips in his ear like praise, and Keith’s dying flush reappears with a fury, reaching all the way up to his ears. “The word sounds nice, doesn’t it? _Boyfriend._ Cuz that’s what you are Keith, my _boyfriend,_ my tiny, purple _boyfriend_ -“

“I’m only like, a tick shorter than you!” Keith tackles him to the ground, ducking his head into Lance’s shoulder, listening closely as the laughter falls easily from Lance’s mouth. He expects Lance to shove him back, maybe tease him about being taller than him, but instead he feels thin arms wrap around his waist, bringing him tight against Lance’s body.

“You’re so cute when you’re feisty.” Keith feels something press against his cheek, wet and warm and quick, and when Lance pulls away from him with puckered lips-

“D-did you just kiss me?” Keith stutters, his hands scrambling for a hold on anything, and _quiznak_ he feels like he is going to explode-

“Yes, I did, because I’m your _boyfriend_ , and that’s a very _boyfriend_ thing to do. Just like this.” He pecks his forehead. “And this.” He pecks the tip of his ear. “And this, and this, and this—“ His eyebrow, the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth—“And _this_.”

He leans in slowly and presses his lips against Keith’s, feeling how stiff he gets but pressing forward anyways, a sly smile lifting the edges of his lips. He waits, patiently, for Keith to adjust to this feeling, to realize that Lance isn’t going to pull back out of disgust, and tentatively, Keith presses back, licking his own lips and purring, reaching his palms up to tilt Lance’s head and slot their mouths together better. And they stay like that, for quiznak knows how long; not daring to press too far in case the other is uncomfortable, occasionally pulling back for air before they dive right back in, caressing each other’s faces with their palms as their bodies tingle with a foreign sensation, one that only grows as they continue on, licking each other’s lips, tingling, pressing hidden smiles and unspoken praises against each other.

Keith pulls back first, eyes glazed over, staring at Lance with the dopiest smile. The sight makes Lance beam, and he laughs, feeling the warmth in his chest bubble up throat and boil over once Keith joins him, laughing too.

“I know we’ve kissed before, but _man_ , that was something else.” Lance clucks his tongue and laughs again, making Keith flush even more.

“T-that was good? You liked that too?”

“ _Liked_ it? Keith, buddy, I _loved it_.” He leans in close and looks at Keith with half-lidded eyes, sultry and confident, turning Keith into puddy in his hands. “I’m gonna love being able to do that with you, whenever I want, _boyfriend_.”

Keith makes a choked noise and Lance leans in again, just close enough that Keith would just need to inch his lips out a little more and they’d be kissing again. But then Lance’s face turns tender, thumbing Keith’s cheek, and Keith’s breath hitches in his throat.

“I’m glad we found you,” he whispers, soft and caring. “I’m glad that you decided to stay. And I’m glad that you’re my boyfriend.”

“Y-you,” Keith barely gets out, overwhelmed. “You’re so beautiful. And you’re so…..kind. I can’t believe this. I can’t….believe any of this.”

“Yeah?” Lance’s eyes dart upward, a hand gesturing to their surroundings. “Well, we’re under a huge, pretty tree, on a planet full of pretty snow, and I’m sitting here kissing the _prettiest_ boy I know.” He smirks, and looks back to Keith, positively glowing with love. “What’s _not_ to believe about that?”

And Keith breathes out, grinning, and presses a quick kiss to Lance’s lips.

“I suppose anything is possible when I’m with you.”

Lance smiles, and kisses back, wrapping his arms around the boy once more.

 

Keith still wonders what he’s done to deserves this, but he doesn’t think about it for long anymore when there’s a cute boy dragging him into the snow, laughing and peppering kisses onto his bright cheeks.  

 

 

\--

 

In the corner of his eye, Keith can see Lance snickering at something, though he can't see the source. 

"What are you laughing at?" Curious, he leans into his boyfriend's shoulder, scanning the electronic box in his hands. 

"Oh, you're gonna  _love_ this," Lance cackles, and flicks the screen of the box, landing on a picture that Keith recognizes all too well.

 

It's of Keith, buried in the snow, with a large appendage drawn in the snow right between his legs. 

" _THAT'S_ WHAT YOU DREW IN THE SNOW??" Keith growls, claws bared, two seconds away from ripping Lance's throat out. 

And Lance, adorable, childish  _Lance_ , giggles like a maniac and runs away. "IT'S WAY BIGGER THAN YOURS IS, YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!"

"Oh my-"

And Lance is gone, giggling down the hallway. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna talk about cute klance shit hmu on tumblr @gigapoodle (main blog) or @arcasangels (side blog where I post these fics and stuff). Don't even hesitate to message me, I love talking to people!!!
> 
> MERRY DECEMBER TO EVERYONE <3


End file.
